


Theres a reason why hes always in denial

by eridantherudefish



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, Red vs Blue - Freeform, rvb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridantherudefish/pseuds/eridantherudefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You spend a lot of time thinking when you're on the farm" Donut says, going off into a flashback of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theres a reason why hes always in denial

"You spend a lot of time thinking when you're on the farm.." 

In Donut's memory, he rembered when he was on the farm. It was never the ideal place. It was just your average farm. There were pigs, cows, chickens, sheep. No matter what, no matter how nice they made it lok, it still smelt like cow shit. Donut had been young, about 15 years old at the time. It had been getting to that time of age where he went through the whole flamboyant "phase". His father didn't like or approve of it. He disaporoved so much that he had made his son feel terrible for being himself. Donut's father had done that so much that Donut was almost...afraid of him. 

Whenever he even wore the color pink, he was yelled at. Not to mention that pink was his favourite color. He didn't understand how his father thought it was bad. 

Donut had been standing in his room, looking at himself in his body-length mirror. He had been able to snag a pair of his mothers shorts, and had put them on. He grinned at his reflection. "Lookin' hot" He mumbled to himself, grinning. 

Donut went back to his bed, and grabbed the pink book laying on it. On the cover read 'Diary'. He flipped ito open to the latest page, and grabbed his pen. 

'Dear Diary..' He started writing. 'Today i learned that i look FAB in in shorts. Also, theres a new boy in school. Hes REALLY hot. OH MY GOSH, what if he likes me? That would be SOOOOO great!! Oopsies, my dads coming, gotta goooo.' Donut closed the book, looking up as his father barged into the room. 

His father squinted his eyes at his son upon seeing the pink book. "What is that, son?" He said, his voice gruff and scratchy. His father had a muscular build, and looked barely identical from his son. All Donut and his Father shared was simular farmers tans. While his father had brunet hair, Donut had light blond hair. 

"What, my diary?" Donut asked, his voice sounding a little bit shaky. His baby blue eyes widened a bit when he saw his father looking much redder in the face, and angrier. Did he do something wrong? What was wrong with a diary? 

"Give me that" His father shouted, as he snatched the book from his son, despite the young boys protests. 

"But Dad, that is not for you to read! Its my personal diary!" Donut had shouted. 

Despite what his son said, Donuts Father flipped through the pages of the diary. The contents of said Diary caused Donuts father to grow even angrier. This caused Donut to grow even more scared. 

"No son of mine is going to be a /homosexual/" Donut's father spat, causing Donut to scoot back further on his bed. "Thats it, youre gonna be a fuckin' normal boy. No more fuckin' diarys, no more of this fuckin' girly shit." Donuts father hissed, throwing the book at his son. His father swung his fists around angrily, knocking over a few porceline unicorns. Donut started crying quietly at this moment. 

Donuts father stomped over to the 15 year old boy, grabbing him by the shirt, and balling up his free fist. 

"You have to stop all of....this" Donuts father motioned to Donut.

Donuts father growled quietly, and swung a fist at his son, who whimpered and curled up into a ball. 

His father dropped Donut, and stomped back out of the door, slamming the door shut. Donut whimpered, falling over onto his side. He cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Donut had slowly went down to the breakfast table, where his Mother had set his breakfast plate. 

After eating, Donut got up, and went over to go get his backpack. He saw that it was already packed, and there was a suitcase by it. As he continued staring at the pecluier set of bags, his father came into the room.

Donut whimpered quietly to himself, as his father spoke up. "You better enjoy these last moments here, Franklin. Because you're going to camp." His father hissed out. 

Donut knew what kind of camp his father ment. Oh no. His father shoved Donut out of the door, and set the bags outside, slamming the door shut. Donut looked forward as he saw a big bus pulling up. Donut whimpered and grabbed his bags. As he stepped onto the bus, tears slid down his cheeks. 

Donut shook his head a little bit, sniffling at the memory. 

"A-and a lot of time repressing those thoughts!!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Summer Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292442) by [crochetingloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetingloser/pseuds/crochetingloser)




End file.
